Accessories are available for attachment to the muzzle of a firearm to accomplish various effects when the firearm is operated. Sound suppressors or silencers are an example of such an accessory and that include one or more chambers through which a bullet passes, when fired. The chambers receive rapidly expanding gases that propel the bullet, as the bullet passes, and slow the release of the gases to the external environment. The slowed release of propellant gases and the corresponding slowed reduction in pressure results in a reduced report when the bullet exits the firearm through the sound suppressor.
Flash suppressors or flash hiders are another type of accessory that includes features to promote the dispersion and/or mixing of unburnt gunpowder and propellant gases and air in a manner that reduces the overall magnitude of a muzzle flash that may occur with firing of a firearm. In this respect, any impact that such a flash might have on vision of an operator of the firearm may be reduced. Conventional flash hiders or suppressors include prong-like structures that are cantilevered from a muzzle end of a firearm. Such structures are prone to breakage and/or interference with the external environment.